Songs & Secrets
by Leili Rayn Kiryu
Summary: Ally Dawson has a secret but so does her best friend, Trish. Ally might not tell but Trish won't tell. Austin & Ally are writing a song but they can't book Austin anywhere if the song isn't finished. Dez is lost if there is no song to make a video for. Will these secret ruin everything?(This is a collab with October Davison.)
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally

**Warning: **It's a rated teen. Some sexual content is some chapters.

* * *

Austin and Ally were writing a new song and Trish was jealous because she liked him and he had no clue. She never really showed that she liked Austin. Trish had a heart for Austin. Ally didn't know that Trish liked Austin when Ally and Austin started dating. Trish has been upset she wanted to be the one that Austin would go out with. Austin, Ally, and Dez didn't see Trish for almost a week so they went to her house to see what was wrong with her.

Trish's mother answered the door. They all asked to talk to Trish and her mom informed them that she said she was mad at them. Ally looked at her friends mom and asked. "why is she mad at us?" Trish's mom replied and said something random. "She said she had a headache for awhile that's what is wrong with her. That's what she told me was wrong that is the only thing he has told me since I asked Trish what was wrong." Trish just stared at her and started to cry. She was sad because of her feelings about Ally and Austin dating, Trish responded. "I have had a terrible headache for along time and I don't feel good either. I have something bothering me but I can't tell anyone not even my own mom or dad." Ally answered Trish. "Trish what is wrong I'm am your friend and so are Austin and Dez we are all wondering we are all your best friends in the whole entire world we would do anything for each other. Trish looked over to Austin Dez,and Ally. She smiled and Trish was happy because Ally said that then Austin walked over and asked Trish what was wrong and Trish told him "I..." Then Austin asked her what she was saying and Trish didn't respond she fell asleep right by Austin. When she woke up she was in shock and nervous because Austin was right beside her. She didn't know what to do or say. Austin finally asked "Ally, will you please go to get her a drink?" She had a little time to spend with Austin. Trish told Austin. "Austin there is something I need to tell you and Ally. It is about you guys". Austin was silent for a minute and he responded to her saying "Trish is it about mine and Ally's relationship " Trish didn't know what she should say. She didn't want Austin to know that she liked him so she said "No, it is not about your relationship."

Two months later Ally Dawson threw up. But why? She didn't feel sick. Could it have something to do with what happened about a month ago? Ally would have to check but she could tell anyone. She was going to go to the doctor. That's what levelheaded girls did, right? Ally decided she'd set up a doctor's appointment for the following Monday. All week the only thing Ally could think about was her appointment. She wasn't ready to be a mother but their was a possibility that she was just feeling a little sick. Ally was thinking about what would happen. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. It was the day before her appointment and she decided she would take a store bought test. When she took the test she looked at it. _"It's positive...I...I...wait Ally don't get ahead of yourself...maybe the doctor won't come up with a positive test."_ Ally tried to clam herself down but she was crying. She wasn't ready to be a mom. She was 17 going on 18. Her birthday was only a few months away. Ally was lucky that her boyfriend chose her over every girl in their entire school. Austin was the heartthrob to their high school. Every girl wanted him; including Trish. Austin enjoyed the attention but he only loved one girl. Austin Moon was sure that he was in love Ally Dawson. Wasn't that the reason they both lost their virginity to each other a month before? Austin was at his house because he was grounded for getting a bad grade on a test. Ally was both scared and excited.

Finally, the next day Ally went to see the doctor. Ally waited until the doctor called her in and 15 minutes after a series of tests the doctor gave the news. "Congrats! You are a mother!" Ally thanked the doctor before leaving. When she got to the parking lot she began to cry. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She was 17. This was terrible because she had always been a good girl. What would Austin say? Ally couldn't tell anyone; unless she could get Austin alone. Suddenly, the memory of the night flashed back. It was so vivid in her mind.

A sad Ally smiled at Mimi Moon when she answered the door. She seemed to be worry because she asked. "Dear, what's wrong?" "I need to speak with Austin." Ally put emphasis the word the 'need'. Mimi frowned. "He's grounded." Ally sighed and mumbled. "Alright...I just thought he should know he's gonna be father in about 8 months..." Mimi paused before replying. "Wait...what did you just say?" Ally shook her head. "I said 'Alright...I'm going now'..." Austin's mom was quite convinced. "Austin Monica Moon! Get down here now!" Ally tried not to laugh at Austin's name. Austin ran downstairs with his father, Mike; close behind. "Yes, mom." Austin saw Ally at the door and knew something was wrong. Mike looked at his wife. "Mimi, why is Ally here? Why is Austin in trouble?" "Ally said something about..." Mimi started to reply but Ally cut her off. "Can I talk with Austin alone? Outside, maybe?" Mike nodded. "Yes." He let the two teens outside together. Austin smiled at his girlfriend. It was the smile that everyone loved...it was the smile that made him the school's heartthrob.

"Austin, don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"Smile like that. It will make it harder for me to tell you something important."

"Tell me what?"

"We are still young and uh...I can't tell you..I'll see you at school tomorrow..." Ally started to cry again. She started shiver as she walked away. It wasn't winter but it was cold on this certain night. Ally couldn't tell Austin because it would ruin their friendship.

* * *

Read & Review :D


	2. Telling Austin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally

**Author's note:** Sorry for the bad grammar in chapter 1 but I didn't check through it all. October Davison and I worked on it together so it was confusing for us to begin with. I wrote this chapter by myself. October and I aren't friends anymore so I might delete this story. .

* * *

Austin Moon sat at the piano alone. Ally hadn't helped finish the song. It was terrible so far. He had hardly seen her because she was sick. Ally was still going to school but she was ignoring her friends; especially Austin. She was afraid to tell him that she was pregnant. Ally wanted to tell her boyfriend that she was pregnant with his child. But she didn't know how he would react.

On Monday at school she saw Austin and Dez talking about the song Austin wrote. It was terrible and she knew it was because she heard Austin singing it to Dez. "Dude, you have a concert Trish booked for you." Dez told Austin. "I know...I guess we have to use old songs and no new ones. Unless I can find out why Ally is ignoring almost everyone." Austin replied. Ally decided she would tell Austin and only Austin at lunch. The first 3 class periods dragged on and Ally only worried about the baby.

Finally, lunch came around and Ally walked right over to Austin. "Um..Austin we need to talk..." Austin didn't even bother to ask why. He just hugged her. "Ally...you gained some weight..." Ally blinked back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "That's why we need to talk..." Dez and Trish were standing right there. "Um...Trish...Dez...could you guys go away?" Austin asked his friends because Ally looked so frightened. "I-i...w-we're..." Ally sputtered out her words but she couldn't finish that sentence and many people were staring.

Austin hadn't eaten what was meant to be a hamburger, it looked like slop on a bun. Ally hadn't even gotten her lunch yet. Everyone was looking at them by now. People still didn't understand why the school heartthrob would be with someone like Ally Dawson. It was clear that they didn't understand that they were so close for multiple reasons. Ally looked at everyone who was staring at them and she pulled Austin out into the empty hallway. Austin wiped away the tears on his girlfriend's face. She sniffled a little and her face remained tear stained. Austin kissed her lips and tried to calm her down. Ally tried to get out her words. "Au...Austin, I'm...I mean we're..." Austin looked confused. "Ally, what's wrong?" Ally tried to speak. "I'm p..pr...pregnant...and I know it's your child because you're the only person I've slept with in my entire life." Austin couldn't believe it; the protection must have broke. The first time he ever slept with anyone and he got her pregnant. "Who knows?" Ally shook her head. "Just me and you...I haven't told anyone...not even Trish!" Austin hugged his girlfriend and led her back into the cafeteria. Dez and Austin shared their lunches; and Ally didn't want to eat. She noticed Austin pretending like he didn't even know why Ally's face was so tearstained. Naturally, that made her more upset.

On Tuesday Austin wasn't able to get booked anywhere special because the place Trish booked wanted a new song. He didn't have a new song; so he played at the mall again. He was looking forward to another a new world wide type of concert; but no instead he had an upset Ally. She felt like she ruined his career. Austin had an idea that might make a lot of his fans upset as well as get Ally and himself grounded. It would be worth all of that. He felt weird keeping a secret this big from his fans, family, and friends.

That night Austin did songs in complete tribute to Ally. He sang Double Take, I Think About You, It's Me It's You, and Can't Do It Without You. "Alright everyone. All those songs are in tribute to my partner in song writing. She is one of my best friends; but most of all she is my girlfriend. Please welcome Ally Dawson to the stage." Ally walked up on stage. "I have no idea why I'm on stage right now..." Suddenly, Ally realized something. He was going to mention the baby. She couldn't stop him on the stage. Everyone would know something was up if she yelled at him not to tell. So she could do nothing but watch Austin tell everyone. "_He might lose a lot of fans...they don't hate him, hopefully they only hate me..."_ Ally thought to herself.

Austin made an announcement for everyone to hear. "Like I said before; Ally Dawson is my partner in song writing, one of my best friends, and my girlfriend but I never though I'd be able to say Ally is the mother of my child. She is currently pregnant with my child. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl." People began to whisper. After a moment she ran into her dad's music shop, _Sonic Boom_. She ran up to the practice room. She didn't know if she should be blushing or crying.

The next day at school everyone was even more on Austin because Ally was ignoring everyone. Her face was stained with tears again. She was only crying because everyone hated her. Trish and Dez were mad at her. Trish bluntly said. "I'm not mad because you didn't tell me. I'm mad because I like Austin!" Ally's eyes widened and she walked away. She didn't reply to Trish in anyway. Dez accused her by saying. "You are only pretending to be pregnant, to get more of Austin's attention." All of Austin's fans cussed at Ally and told her that she wasn't deserving of having Austin's baby. Austin's parents were upset with Austin. Ally's parents had grounded her.

Austin was the only person who wasn't mad at her. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her. She wanted him to tell her it would be ok. But Austin's fans threatened Ally about what they would do to her and the baby if she didn't break up with Austin. She told Austin to meet her at _Sonic Boom_ after school.

When he did; they went to the practice room. "A..Austin, w...we have to b..break up..." Ally stuttered and Austin hugged her. Ally softly pressed her lips to Austin's lips for a short moment then pulled away. Austin seemed hurt and frowned at Ally. "You want me to be just your friend when you're pregnant with my baby..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
